Constructor strategies
Constructors are generally a defensive class. However they can be offensive if you rush at them with a shotgun and put autoguns on thier land. They are useful for securing and protecting capture points and intel.But there is one major weakness from the engineer. Most constructors tend to stay still when building or waiting for enemies to be massacred by their autoguns.THEY ARE EASY TARGETS FOR A BACKSTAB!!! To avoid this,there has to be a constant movement and firing the shotgun rapidly.The shotgun has limited ammo, consisting of 8 bullets in its barrel,though it reloads quickly. If you are out of ammo, ask someone for help. You can't risk having your autogun to be demolish by an infiltrator. Here are some of the Constructor's threats: Engineer match ups As an engineeer you will run into combat with all the classes very often, due to your autogun being the strongest gun in the game. Remember, you on your own without your autogun makes yourself the weakest class in the field. Runner These guys are seriously annoying. They are usually too fast for the autogun to keep up .When a runner is approaching and you are building an autogun, blast him with several rounds of shotgun. Though this can't probably prevent him from attempting to destroying your autogun, your shotgun will weaken him, giving you a chance to finish him. A common Runner strategy is to jump up and down over your autogun while shooting it, The best way to deal with that is just wipe them out with your shotgun. Most Runners will still try to avoid your autogun, just follow them to their little camp and destroy them with your shotgun. Just try to keep your distance and use terrain to your advantage. Rocketman Easy targets for your autogun as long as they are in your range. With guns as accurate as Snipers they can destroy your autogun easily from far away range. The best thing you can do for it is to put them is small areas where your autogun covers every peice of land your enemy can shoot you from. If a Rocketman IS out of your range, try to dodge all his rockets while blasting him with your shotgun, when you have taken enough damage, run back to your autogun. A wise Rocketman will stand his ground and keep shooting you and your autogun, but many will try to follow you into your autogun range to finish you off. Firebug Not much to worry about, Just pump a few shotgun rounds into him while your autogun takes him out. Remember, just stand your ground, the Firebug cannot hit you from the Autogun's full range. If you find yourself without your autogun and without any Nuts n' Bolts, fire as many shotgun rounds into him as you can and use any terrain you can to put distance between you him. Make sure you use every shotgun round accurately, because the Firebug is faster than you and once you get within his flame, your dead. Overweight An overweight is generally the only person that can survive a full on attack on your autogun without a Healer buddy. Just focus your shotgun blasts on him while hiding behind your autogun, most Overweights will go directly for your sentry. If you see a Superbursted Overweight coming right at you, run. Once the superburst wears off your teammates will be all over him like a moths to a flame. Detonator Easy classes to kill as long as you have your autogun deployed, just stay clear of thier stickybombs. If a Detonator is blasting your autogun apart out of your range, it's better just to confront him directly. If a Detonator stickbomb jump up to an unreachable height, try to either to try to ask somebody for help, or switch to another class that can reach that height, and kill him. You always have an advantage over Detonators, autogun or not, if your quick and observant of his stickybombs. Constructor Its very rare that you come up agenst another Contructor without his autogun. Just steer clear of other Constructors, the only time your going to attack them is if they come to you, never come to them. If you find yourself in direct combat with another Constructor while both of you dont have your autogun, it's going to be a fight to the death with your shotguns. When you obtain enough Nuts n' bots to errect an autogun, you should deploy it right away. But if your opponent deploys it before you it's just better to run and let your teammates handle it. You alone cannot handle that kind of combat. Infiltrator You hate these guys, very much. The only way to protect yourself from these guys is to stay moving and preform constant Infiltrator-Checks. Their Revolver can also destroy your autogun in four shots. The only way to defend yourself from that is to attack him and hope you dont get killed. Like most classes, use the terrain to your advantage. But about 95% of the time you won't have to worry about that. If you always preform Infiltrator-Checks, they will either quit and change to another class, or go on a suicide spree. Healer Most of the time found with a buddy. Just stay close to your autogun and you should handle the Healer and their friend just fine. If you find a stray Healer without your autogun, just retreat and shoot. Healers may be faster, but your gun is more accurate. Try to find a good place to set an autogun and deploy one. It will help you retreat from the Healer and it will benefit your team. Rifleman Can be a very easy or very hard class to kill. Most will obliterate your autogun from afar. If there is an annoying Rifleman thats constantly destroying your autoguns it's better to confront them directly. Once you come face to face with them, you should check their speed. If they are slow, they are charging up for a critical hit. Be quick and use the bullet drop to your advantage. If he is normal speed, just rush him and hope for the best. If you had a fully loaded shotgun when you rushed him, its way more likely that you will manage to keep him. Just keep your shotgun loaded and you will be fine. Quote/Curly Due to thier short range, killing these guys will be a snap. Just set your autogun on them and you will be fine. Usually Quote/Curly have 4 recations to it. One is they retreat all together. Two is that they will set up their max. amount of bubbles. This indacates they are new and can be taken down easily. Three is they will retreat, but they will look for a way to ambush your autogun, like holes in the ceiling, staircases right next to your autogun... ect. The best way is to simply ask sombody, like a Firebug, for help. Fourth way is that they will charge you with their blade, the best way to handle that is to retreat a bit and shoot. Your autogun will take him down faster than you can say "Bang." Category:Strategy guides